


Magnets in an Iron Globe

by twtd



Series: Strings of Tension [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: One shots and prompt responses in my "Strings of Tension" verse





	Magnets in an Iron Globe

Alex didn't actually know what she was doing, but she hoped Lucy hadn't caught on. She hadn't had a heat in so many years, all of her knowledge was basically theoretical at this point. But she had a plan. At least she thought she had a plan. Step one involved getting in the shower. That was easy enough. 

Alex turned the shower on and set it to her prefered temperature just as Lucy joined her in the bathroom. Lucy wrapped her arms around Alex from behind and Alex twisted where she could just see Lucy. Lucy nuzzled at the bite she had just left on Alex's shoulder. "You smell good," Lucy said. 

"I smell like sex," Alex replied. She ran her hands over Lucy's arms where they were crossed over her stomach. She scratched at them lightly with her fingernails and Lucy shivered.

"Exactly," Lucy said. "You smell like you and me and us and sex. It's a good smell." She kissed Alex's shoulder blade before Alex spun around in her arms. She leaned down for a kiss and Lucy quickly granted it. 

"I didn't realize I was sleeping with someone so ridiculous," Alex said as Lucy glowered. "Also, we're supposed to be getting in the shower, not standing outside of it." Alex pulled out of Lucy's arms and tugged her into the stand alone shower. Lucy's bathroom was just as opulent as the rest of her apartment. 

As soon as they were both all wet, Alex kissed Lucy again and melded their bodies together. Lucy sunk into the kiss and moaned as Alex's hands started to wander. There was something Alex wanted to try, that Lucy had stopped from doing before, and there was no sense in getting clean first. Alex reached down and started fondling Lucy's cock.

"Are you… already? Do we need to get out of the shower?" Lucy asked as she gasped. The refractory period during a heat was short, but it wasn't normally this short. Maybe it was a side effect of taking suppressants for so long. Maybe it was just Alex. Either way, she wasn't going to complain. Lucy sighed in pleasure as her cock got hard. 

"I'm fine," Alex said as she kissed across Lucy's breasts and then sunk to her knees. 

"What're…?" Lucy gasped as she felt Alex take her cock in her hand and lick across the head. "You– you don't have…" Lucy couldn't seem to catch her breath. Alex mouth was warm and wet and her tongue was doing something indescribable. She would sweat she didn't, but Lucy whined when Alex pulled her mouth away. 

"Have I done anything tonight that I haven't wanted to do?" Alex gave Lucy a pointed look. She was still stroking Lucy's cock with her hand, but fuck Lucy wanted her mouth back. 

"No– no." Lucy said as she swallowed. 

"Good answer," Alex said as she took Lucy in her mouth again. She licked and sucked and wrapped her hand around the base of Lucy's cock where her knot would be. She squeezed it firmly and Lucy gasped again and had to lean back against the shower wall. Just as Lucy's hips were starting to pump forward, Alex pulled her mouth off and stood. Lucy whimpered. Alex kissed up Lucy's neck and nuzzled against the scent glands under her skin. "If I make you come right now, are you going to be ready to go again in 20 minutes?" Alex asked. 

"Fuck, I don't know." Lucy pressed against Alex but quickly withdrew. She had to stop. They had to stop. "20 minutes?" she asked. Even that was quicker than normal. 

"Just a guess, but based on how I'm feeling," Alex shrugged. She grabbed the shampoo and started washing her hair. The shower felt wonderful, but her skin was starting to heat up again. She was already getting wet. Maybe they should have waited to get clean. Changing the sheets just seemed futile. She passed the shampoo to Lucy.

***

20 minutes proved to be a generous over estimate. Alex was practically climbing Lucy by the time they made it out of the bathroom. Now, they were lying in bed again, still tied together by Lucy's knot. They were on their sides facing each other with one of Alex's legs thrown over Lucy's hip, sweat cooling on their skin.

"Remind me to wait to shower next time," Alex said. It seemed like she was just going to have to get used to the feeling of sweat and sex on her skin for the next day or two. Lucy's eyes crinkled as she smiled. 

"So much for your three part plan," Lucy said. She hadn't wanted to change the sheets anyway. Better to just wait until everything was finished first and revel in the smell until then. Lucy shifted and Alex shuddered in response. Everything was still so sensitive it felt like the littlest thing might set her off again. Lucy pressed her face into Alex's neck then started kissing up to her ear. "You know, if you're still away and I'm still away, there's no reason we can't start again," she said. She moved her hips again. 

Alex groaned and pushed back. It would be so easy to let Lucy distract her. "Part three of my plan is still viable," Alex said as she reached down to hold Lucy's hips still. 

"Yeah, but my plan is more fun," Lucy said as she smirked. She let her hands wander over Alex's breasts. Alex pressed into Lucy's hands. 

"Fuck it," Alex said as she rolled them over where she was on top. "We can talk later."

***

Alex's breathing was deep and heavy as she laid with her head on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy had her arm wrapped around Alex and was rubbing soothing patterns on Alex's back. The sun was just starting to rise outside though they hadn't yet gone to sleep. Lucy let out a big yawn. Alex tightened her arms around Lucy. She started tracing something nonsensical on Lucy's stomach once Lucy resettled. "I thought you were asleep," Lucy said quietly.

"Mmm, just thinking," Alex said. She snuggled infinitesimally closer. She had been so angry just days earlier and all of the sex in the world wasn't going to change anything if Lucy kept acting like an idiot. 

"Deep thoughts?" Lucy asked. What else did you think at 4:45 in the morning?

"You can't keep trying to protect me," Alex said quietly. She felt Lucy tense beside her. "Lucy," She flattened her her hand against Lucy's stomach, "this can't change anything at work." Alex placed a kiss on Lucy's neck. "Our jobs are dangerous. You know that. You know you can't throw yourself between me and every threat we encounter. And you can't get mad at me when I do my job."

Lucy sighed and said, "I know." She shifted next to Alex. "But that doesn't change the fact that I _want_ to be able to protect you. It's hardwired in. I can't just turn it off." At least it felt that way. It felt like it was in her DNA. Maybe it was. No one knew how alpha and omega instincts worked. 

"If you coddle me, this isn't going to work," Alex said. She ducked her head under Lucy's chin. "Don't make me choose between you and the DEO," she whispered. She already felt more for Lucy than she should, but there would be no choice. The DEO and Supergirl would win every time. 

"Okay," Lucy said. She rolled toward Alex and tangled their legs together then took a deep breath. "I'll do everything I can." Alex nodded.

"Good," she said. "It isn't like I'm out in the desert all that often anyway," Alex tried to make Lucy feel better. She knew it would be hard for Lucy, but it was how it was going to have to be. 

"I guess this means I shouldn't put in a request to have to transfered where I can keep an eye on you," Lucy smirked as Alex pushed her away. Lucy rolled over and laid on her stomach while she watched Alex. Alex sighed and snuggled up to Lucy again

"You're not funny," Alex said as she pulled the blankets up over them. "I should make you sleep on the couch for that." She was smiling as she said it though.

"It's my bed," Lucy replied as she snuggled deeper into it. 

"Do you really want to fight with the woman who's been giving you sex every two hours?" Alex teased. 

Lucy's eyes suddenly went wide, “God, I keep forgetting to ask,” Lucy said, a hint of panic in her voice. “Are you on birth control?”

“You’re an idiot,” was Alex’s only reply as she rolled her eyes. “I’m going to sleep now. Maybe I won’t wake up an hour from now and we can actually get some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always amazing.
> 
> I take prompts in this universe both here and at my tumblr which is twtd11.


End file.
